


【259】樱花乱

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【259】樱花乱

权顺荣最喜欢躺在院子里的樱花树下抽长烟斗，任花瓣落得满身都是，这里的樱花从来开得如此美丽，让他几乎忘了当初自己是被卖掉的。逐欢之所吉原游郭名动天下，自己八岁第一次踏进这里就被红灯木栅迷了眼，自那之后再也没能摆脱一身荼靡。

谁也没想到来的时候又脏又瘦看不清脸的小男孩会出落成艳冠全城的一代花魁，对权顺荣来说其实不难，在那之前他只是坐在漆红的栅栏里挑了染着一抹艳色的眼尾往外看，饱满的嘴唇叼着长杆烟枪吞云吐雾，尖尖的下巴微抬，就像樱花树上在花枝掩映间伺机而动的蛇。但他觉得自己只是一尾养在缸里的红金鱼罢了。

尹净汉是他的第一个常客，那时候权顺荣是个新人但胜在年轻，大家都说他运气好，千金一掷的富家公子可不是经常能遇到。权顺荣至今记得那一晚他盛装坐在红色屏风前的样子，自樱花初绽的时节以后，一切都悄然变了。艺伎是为承载情爱而生的幻像，尹净汉仔细把这份镜花水月揽在怀里，低垂着眼看权顺荣红艳的嘴角，衣服一层层落地，直到年轻的肉体上烟绿长衫只有一根腰带堪堪系着，大腿和肩膀都露出来任人爱抚。权顺荣纤长的脖子似乎不堪重负，头被华丽的发饰坠得后仰，他终归还是不安，肉嫩的小手紧攥着尹净汉墨色的衣领。

尹净汉果然是个大方的主顾，不需要为金钱烦恼日子让权顺荣越发肆意，很少有客人能入得了他的眼，等身边人发现他的眼神总是为一个落魄画家停留的时候都说他失了智，那种穷小子掏光家底在他身上花的钱也不会比得上尹净汉送的一根簪子。但权顺荣不在乎，他只是不动声色地将眼珠转过去，“进来呀”殷红的唇瓣做无声的邀请。

金珉奎和尹净汉是全然不同的，他和权顺荣讲自己游历各地作画的所见所闻，长大后再也没出过吉原的妓子不过也还是个孩子，他躺在金珉奎大腿上，两个人什么也不做，只是牵了手亲密地讲话。声名鹊起的新人看上了一个穷光蛋做他的入幕之宾，妓馆里议论纷纷流言四起，权顺荣充耳不闻，还是在每一个夜晚撑着小脸等着金珉奎从长街灯笼的尽头走来，给他讲外面的有烟火气的故事。

但这次他等了很久，权顺荣想金珉奎一定又不知道在哪里画他永远没机会看的风景，暗暗下定决心下次画家来的时候要和他做爱。是真的过了很久，金珉奎再次见到权顺荣的时候他正踩在高高的木屐上游行，只有花魁才有资格佩戴的繁复银饰将他已经长开成熟的脸映得熠熠生辉，他高傲的昂着头不肯赏给任何人一个眼神，尽管整条街的行人都为他驻足。

又好像和以前一样，权顺荣还是那般无忧无虑地枕在画家的大腿上，他想说“我们做爱吧”，金珉奎却先问他“你愿意跟我走吗”。“尽管你会一无所有”，权顺荣突然间觉得一切都索然无味了。

金珉奎的存在终于还是进了尹净汉的耳朵，权顺荣在梳妆镜里看见他冰冷的眼。没等他涂完口脂尹净汉就从背后拥了上来，低头用嘴摘掉他头上的黄玉钗，一只手粗鲁地探进胸前花色斑斓的锦袍里揉捏，他侧过身把莹白的手臂缠上去，任尹净汉把自己抱上桌台，妆奁扫落一地。箱子磕到地上，尹净汉送他的簪子掉出来，骨碌碌地滚到墙角看不见了。权顺荣被顶的狠了撞到镜面上，禁不住冷得一哆嗦，只好更用力得缠上去，腿夹的紧紧的，脚踝在尹净汉腰后交叉。尹净汉恨眼前人明明像蛇般致命危险却偏偏惯会做出一副惹人怜爱的样子，盯着镜子里权顺荣脊背中间凹进去的一条弯曲出缠绵的弧线，尹净汉一口咬在他颈侧，就着他吃痛的吸气声慢慢磨了磨牙。

尹净汉说外面的世界和这里也没什么不一样，大家都是用自己有的换自己想要的，“可我没什么想要的”，权顺荣一个人躺在床上看月亮的时候这样想着。其实尹净汉误会了，权顺荣从来没想过要和金珉奎私奔，因为他知道金鱼只有待在鱼缸里，才能展现它的美。

“爱人是地狱，被爱是地狱，靠美色生存更是地狱。”

男人来妓馆总是为了那种事，权顺荣坐在尹净汉身上卖力摆动腰肢的时候却突然被问到：“你想离开这里吗”。真是一时上了头什么话都说得出来，权顺荣不答，只是脸上的表情更慵懒了，叫的也更勾人些。尹净汉也不恼，自顾自的继续说“那个画家我见过，总是装得像第一次来，借酒浇愁故作忧郁，我的心真是为被他欺骗的可怜少女淌血啊”。快要到了，权顺荣十指交扣抓着尹净汉的手撑着身子慢慢磨，“我只是天真，我不傻”。

他曾经目睹上一任花魁离开这条街，却没敢想过自己也能有那么一天。樱花开得正盛的时候他坐进了一方小小的黑色轿子里，抬去已经成为家族掌权人的尹净汉那，嫁给他，做他的妻。权顺荣透过窗框看吉原门廊上养着的红色金鱼，就那么一直看，直到脖子扭得发痛。离开这里到外面去是吉原多少人的梦想，但权顺荣知道，自己只是换了个鱼缸。

“哭是输，爱是输，赢也是输。”


End file.
